The present invention relates to map display systems to aid in vehicle navigation, and more particularly to such systems which receive position and direction of travel data for a vehicle and provide a symbol on a screen display to show location and direction of the vehicle relative to background map data.
Map display systems have been used in the past to aid in navigation of an automobile or other land-based vehicle. Such systems incorporate means to determine the position and direction of travel of the vehicle, and show a vehicle symbol in relation to background map data.
Users of the known map display systems for navigation of a land-based vehicle typically have ample time for observing the map display. For navigation of an airborne vehicle, however, the pilot often has scant time to contemplate map displays. To meet the needs of a pilot, a map display system should convey to the pilot a maximum amount of relevant, easy-to-read information in a brief period of time.
It is, accordingly, a main object of the invention to provide a map display system that is particularly useful for navigation of an airborne vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a map display system for an airborne vehicle conveying to the pilot a large amount of relevant, easy-to-read information in a brief period of time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a map display system with safety features tailored for navigation of an airborne vehicle.
In accordance with a first feature of the invention, a map display system is provided for navigation of an aircraft showing landing and take-off areas in true size and orientation in relation to background map data. The system comprises memory means to store map data of an area in which the aircraft may travel. Such data includes reference points of landing and take-off areas in one memory location and true size and orientation of the landing and take-off areas in another memory location. A first means composes a first image component of a symbol for the aircraft. A second means selectively collects map data from the memory means and composes a second image component of such data. Means are provided to receive position and direction of travel data for the aircraft and to determine placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. A third means selectively collects from the memory means map data of true size and orientation of landing and take-off areas within the range of the second image component and composes a third image component of such landing and take-off areas aligned with and in true size proportion to the second image component. A display means is provided to collectively display the first, second and third image components.
In accordance with a second feature of the invention, a map display system for navigation of an aircraft shows navigation area boundaries, such as terminal control areas, in relation to the aircraft. The system comprises memory means to store map data of an area in which the vehicle can travel. Such data includes boundaries of navigation areas. A first means composes a first component of a symbol for the aircraft, whereas the second means selectively collects map data from the memory means, including data of navigation area boundaries, and composes a second image component of such data. The system includes means to receive position and direction of travel data for the aircraft and to determine placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. A display means then collectively displays the first and second image components.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a map display system is provided for navigation of a vehicle with display of objects meeting user-selected criteria. The system comprises memory means to store map data of an area in which the vehicle may travel. A first means is used to compose a first image component of a symbol for the vehicle; and a second means is used to selectively collect map data from the memory means of objects which meet user-selected criteria and composes a second image component of such data. The system includes means to receive position and direction of travel data for the vehicle and to determine placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. A display means is used to collectively display the first and second image components.
A fourth feature of the invention provides a map display system for navigation of a vehicle showing text on map data for a user-selected object. The system comprises memory means to store data of objects in an area in which the vehicle may travel and also of text data concerning objects in the map data. A first means is used to compose a first image component of a symbol for the vehicle, and a second means is used to selectively collect map data from the memory means and to compose a second image component of such data. The system includes a means to receive position and direction of travel data for the vehicle and to determine placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. A third means selectively collects data concerning a user-selected object from the memory means and composes a third image component based on such data and including text of such data. A display means collectively displays the first, second and third image components.
A map display system for navigation of a vehicle, in accordance with a fifth feature of the invention, shows text concerning a user-selected object. The system comprises memory means to store map data of an area in which the vehicle may travel, and of text data concerning objects in the map data. A first means is used to compose a first image component of a symbol for the vehicle, and a second means is used to selectively collect map data from the memory means and to compose a second image component of such data. A means is used to receive position and direction of travel data for the vehicle and to determine placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. A third means is used to selectively collect from the memory means text data concerning a user-selected object and to compose a third image component including such text data. A display means is used to alternatively display, at the command of the user, the first and second image components, collectively, or the third image component including text.
A sixth feature of the invention provides a map display system for navigation of an airborne vehicle with an alert for an increased oncoming minimum safe altitude. The system comprises memory means to store map data of an area in which the airborne vehicle may travel. Such data includes minimum safe altitude information. A first means is used to compose a first image component of a symbol for the vehicle, and a second means is used to selectively collect map data from the memory means and to compose a second image component of such data. Means are used to receive position and direction of travel data for the vehicle and to determine placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. A fourth means is used to scan minimum safe altitude information in a first range including the vehicle and to broadcast an alert when an upcoming minimum safe altitude exceeds that for a second, smaller range including the vehicle by a predetermined amount.
A seventh aspect of the invention provides a map display system for navigation of an airborne vehicle showing a moving aircraft symbol on a stationary background. The system comprises memory means to store map data of an area in which the vehicle may travel. Such map data includes a user-selected waypoint. A first means is used to selectively collect from the memory means map data including the user-selected waypoint and to compose a static first image component of such data with the waypoint contained in the first image component and the first image component oriented in a predetermined direction. A second means is used to compose a second image component of a symbol for the vehicle, including means to repeatedly recompose the second image component to show vehicle movement relative to the first image component. The system includes means to receive position and velocity data for the vehicle and to determine the placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. A display means collectively displays the first and second image components.
An eighth feature of the invention provides a map display system for navigation of an airborne vehicle with emergency display of nearest suitable landing sites. The system comprises memory means to store map data of an area in which the vehicle may travel. Such map data includes symbols of and text concerning landing sites and navigational aids identified by respective criteria. A first means is used to compose a first image component of a symbol for the vehicle. A second means is used to selectively collect from the memory means map data including at least a predetermined number of suitable landing sites, determined on the basis of user-selected criteria. The second means also is used to compose a second image component of such data. The system includes means to receive position and direction of travel data for the vehicle and to determine placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. Display means are used to collectively display the first and second image components.
In accordance with a ninth aspect of the invention, a map display system for navigation of a vehicle shows an actual travel pattern of the vehicle. The system comprises memory means to store data of an area in which the vehicle may travel, first means to compose a first image component of a symbol for the vehicle, and second means to selectively collect map data from the memory means and to compose a second image component of such data. The system includes means to receive position and direction of travel data of the vehicle and to determine placement of the first image component relative to the second image component. A third means, responsive to the first means, stores data of and composes a third image component of an actual travel pattern of the vehicle, and repetitively updates such data and recomposes the third image component as the vehicle travels. A display means is used to collectively display the first, second and third image components.